Lion Guard: the Saiyan warrior
by nathanstorm14
Summary: a saiyan warrior got injected by Hyena blood and got sent to the pridelands as a hyena trapped in a saiyan body, then I met some new and old friend of mine but some people are willing to destroy the pridelands, so I stepped in to stop all chaos and saves the pridelands
1. meeting the hyenas

one day in a laboratory in the south of new york city there was a boy called Nathan and the professor of the lab named professor chadwick, then i was doing a science experiments i was mixing chemicals, as i was going for the sodium chloride i looked at a needle that has a male spotted hyena dna in it so i move my hand away for it then to professor chadwick came to see me

professor chadwick: well hows my favorite assistance

Nathan: im the only assistance

professer chadwick: well i want you too *puts his finger in the fire*

then he bump into me and i fell on the ground, then the needle ws flying and it strike me in the back

Nathan: AHHHH F*K *pulled out the needle off my back* oh shit

professor chadwick: this is bad, this blood will get you stronger every day and you have to go to africa to test you new blood but you a hyena trapped inside of a Saiyan body

Nathan: ok i pack my stuff *and i probably would bring the capsules with me if i need them*

so after an hour of pack i have a plane ticket to south africa to test my new blood then after an hour of being in the plane we landed and i took a jeep and drive for half an hour then i drove down in a hill then drive for another half hour i ran out of gas so i got out of the car and check the back if i had gas and i didn't

Nathan: damn no gas, the engine is dead and i in the middle of f*king nowhere *signs then looks and walk around* hmm let's see go left or right

then a unknown figure started talking to me

???: helloooooooo

then i turned around and it was a female hyena

???: *gasp* you didn't see me coming did you

Nathan: no not really, who are you

???: I'm jasiri

jasiri: now who are the

Nathan: it's Nathan and im a Saiyan warrior

jasiri: a what

Nathan: watch this, your going like this, HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA *unlocked full my potential unleashed*

jasiri: *wow his is so cool and awesome*

then she came up to me and she out her face to mine

jasiri: well i want you out of here, I'll help to your home where do you live

Nathan: uhh i live far away from here in america hehehehehe

jasiri: *signs* ok i take you to my pack and help you to reach your home *smiles*

Nathan: ok thanks jasiri

then we started walking to her pack

jasiri: we let's- *stops and turned to me* wait a minute

then she started smelling my torso and face

Nathan: what's wrong

jasiri: i don't know but i smell hyena blood in you

Nathan: well im actually a hyena trapped in a Saiyan body

then i explained to her of how im a hyena in a Saiyan body and she finally understand that meaning to the part if my new body

jasiri: well now i know so let's go to my pack

then we both started walking to her pack and had a little conversation

Nathan: thanks for helping me jasiri we can be friend but we are from two different kinds

then she stopped and i was confused

jasiri: oh Nathan we're not different

Nathan: we're not

jasiri: of course we're not *hopped on a rock* we're more similar then you think Nathan sisi ne sawa

Nathan: what

jasiri: sisi ne sawa, we are the same

then jasiri did a musical about the word ahe said for about 3 minutes so we continued to walk to her pack then jasiri ask me a question

jasiri: hey nathan

Nathan: hmm

jasiri: what do you think about me

Nathan: well i think that you cute, smart, nice, helps others, and save others from danger

jasiri blushed of the first thing i said and put her paws on her cheeks and hide her face

jasiri: well thank you, you are so sweet *turned to me* can i tell you something

Nathan: what

jasiri: it's nice to have a Saiyan to be friends with animals

i smiled at her then we resume to walked to her pack and we made it to her pack but she stopped me because she told me something about her pack

jasiri: hey wait before you get in there, some of my pack will use caution against you and some will be scared of you including my sister

Nathan: ok well i guess we should see them because they're probably worried about you

jasiri: ok

so we walked in there

jasiri: hey I'm back and i brought a friend with me

so i walked in there with my arms crossed smiling

Nathan: yo *lifted my hand in greetings*

half of jasiri's pack started growling and used there battle stance and the rest were scared including her sister

Nathan: *wow jasiri wasn't kidding about her pack about humans*

hyena #1: get out human

hyena #2: or we'll kill you

then her leader came up to her

ashanti: jasiri how dare you bring in a human after what happened 2 years ago

Nathan: *2 years ago*

jasiri: i know but his different from other humans and i know what happened but i was trying to get him back where he is and also his a hyena trapped inside a human body

then the pack started looking at me

ashanti: yeah right and why should we help him, his nothing then a murderer to our clan

Nathan: *murderers*

jasiri: so i don't care

then ashanti slapped her and felt down, she was going to do it again but i grabbed her paw to stop her then i pushed her back then i turned to jasiri and helped her up then i turned to ashanti

Nathan: i don't have to solve this with violence but im not a human im a Saiyan warrior *shows them my potential unleashed* now i want to tell me what happened 2 years ago

ashanti: and what should i tell you

Nathan: because i want to know what happened 2 years ago so i can help you *gave her a mad glare*

jasiri: I'll tell you

i turned to her with my arms crossed

Nathan: *i swear if i know who it is i with make them suffer*

Nathan: ok let me hear the story

to be continued


	2. an unknown character and help the clan

jasiri: ok so two years, me and my sister were playing with each other and the adults were sitting down and one was on guard then a human vehicle came and started attacking us with guns and clubs after the attack me ashanti and my sister survived the attack and that's why we always use caution against humanity, so that's why we hate humans

she looked at me because my face was pissed and i cracked my knuckles in rage because of the attacked that happened amd jasiri was worring about me

Nathan: i knew it, those bastards are still killing animals

jasiri: what do you mean

Nathan: the reason that those humans attacked you is because their called poachers and they will kill any animal for a prize for there corpse or skin but will give the young one to other people

then dark energy was powering up and surrounded me and it was filled with rage,

Nathan: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *yelling while powering up then grunts in pain then i placed my right leg on the ground*

everyone was looking at me with scared reactions on their faces then jasiri walked up to me and put her paw to my cheek

jasiri: hey it ok Nathan, i felt the same way you feel sad and angry at the time, but i least I'm trying to help you *smiling*

Nathan: jasiri... im sorry

my dark power disappeared then the evil aura powers down and i looked at my self then looked at jasiri

Nathan: how did you do that, no one has ever done that before

jasiri: will i guess i have a magic touch *gigging*

i was smiling then i did something that surprised the clan, i hugged jasiri in tears of joy

Nathan: thank you for calming me down

then she hugged back at me

jasiri: your welcome

so we broke up the hug and then another female hyena came to us and it was jasiri's sister: madoa

jasiri: madoa

she looked at me

madoa: i never knew that a human cared for my sister

Nathan: well i heh heh heh heh heh heh actually im a Saiyan but we are good friends before we got her

madoa: what does that mean

Nathan: while we were walking her we have conversations and talking about funny things

then a unknown figure in black clothing was behind me, i turned around then i ask him a question

Nathan: who are you

???: someone that was to kill you

Nathan: what

he flu at me and then he kick me in the ribs then i crashed into the mountains, he turned to jasiri and tried to grabbed her

Nathan: MASENKO! *fires an energy blast attack*

it phased him then he flu away and i chased after him

Nathan: HYYYYYAAAAA *fly at him and starts punching him* ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT*charging him with hordes of punches* HYA *punched him away then crashed into the mountain*

???: *grunting then disappeared*

Nathan: uh what did he- well the next time we met it will be different

i went back to the pack with a couple of injurys and land in front of jasiri and madoa

Nathan: hey im back but the guy in dark clothing retreated and he was so strong

then jasiri looked at my ripped shirt then stares at my arms and torso in a worried face

jasiri: your injured

i looked at my body half covered in blood

Nathan: heh I've been there worse then this hell i had more scar but it healed ohh which reminds me *pulls out the senzu bean out of a baggie then eats it*

the pack was surprised when my scars vanished and jasiri's was speechless

jasiri: wha- how- when- *surprised and speechless*

Nathan: your cute when your confused

jasiri blushed and i was giggles then ashanti walked up to me

Nathan: what do you want

ashanti: *signs* you came stay for a little bit

the pack gasp or was shocked i was staying for a bit

Nathan: are you serious

she nodded and looked down with her ears down, sad in tears so i started petting her trying to make her feel better

Nathan: hey what's wrong

then she looked at me with rapid tears on her face then she hugged me

ashanti: im... im sorry

she was crying on my shoulder so i convert her with a hug

Nathan: hey it ok I'm here *rubbing her head*

then after 10 seconds of hugging we both let go and she gave me a smile so i smiled back then i looked at my phone and it was almost 7:00 and the sun was setting so i pulled out a capsule and it popped opened a house

Nathan: hmm never gets old *opens the door and walked in the house then i checked the weather in africa and it was going to be a storm so i rushed outsyand told every hyena to get in the house* well i guess you guys came sleep on the couch tonight

ashanti: i have a question about you

Nathan: what is it

ashanti: why are you letting us in here

Nathan: well it must be hell to sleep out there

the hyenas norded in agreement

Nathan: so i decided like why the hell not to help hyenas *smile*

the phone ws ringing which that made the hyenas jump

Nathan: calm down it's just the phone *answers the phone* hello

the caller was professor chadwick

professor chadwick: nathan thank god your still alive

Nathan: what you thought that I was dead did you

professor chadwick: yeah

then i had a long conversation with me while the hyenas jumped on the couch so after the conversation i hang up on him when we were done then jasiri looked at me

Nathan: what

jasiri: what is this giant squared rock *pointing to the tv*

Nathan: oh thats a television or tv for short *turned it on and played Drake and Josh for 15 minutes*

the pack laughed at the funny moments in the show then i looked at the clock and it was 9:00 so i finished the episode then turned the tv off and told everyone to go to sleep

Nathan: ok guys good night and I'll see you in the morning

ashanti: ok

then i went to my room taking off my shirt but i didn't know but my door was a little bit opened and jasiri was looking at me while blushing very hot then she ran to the hiding her face under a pillow

madoa: hey what's wrong

jasiri: oh nothing just playing around

then everyone went ti sleep but walked out of my room and went to the bathroom and jasiri was still awake and watched me go in the bathroom so i closed the door and get in the shower bit the door wasn't lock so jasiri walked in

to be continued...


	3. cleaning jasiri and old enemies

when jasiri walked in the bathroom, she saw me sitting down in the tub letting the water hitting me with my eyes closed and i was still buffed up from the fight later ago (and i mean muscles), so she slowly walked up to me and sit down waiting on me to open my eyes so after 15 seconds i opened my eyes then turned to my left and the beautiful hyena with confused face, my eyes were wide open, blushed and cover myself for her to wity me from the curtains

Nathan: w- w- w- w- what are you doing in here jasiri

she was confused

jasiri: i saw you walked in here relaxing with you getting hit by water

Nathan: its called a shower and it supposed to clean yourself with it with soap and other stuff

jasiri: can join you and try it with you

Nathan: w- w- w- w- wait what

then she pinned me in the shower while laughing, she sat up sitting up and before she looked my lower body i covered her eyes and quickly sat up then i moved my hands off her hands

Nathan: ok what do you want to

jasiri: well i want to know what to do in here

Nathan: well you take bottle of soap *takes a bottle and opens the cap* you squeeze it and take your hand then put it all over your body to make you smile good and nice

she sniffed it

jasiri: well it does smell nice but can you do it to me

i was blushing very hot and sweating

Nathan: s- s- s- s- s- sure

so she turned her back to me then i scrubs her back with soap then i moved her to her side and cleaned her legs, she was blushing and moans with enjoyment

Nathan: ok close your eyes

jasiri: why

Nathan: because if it gets into your eyes it will hurt

she closed her eyes so i wash her hair and face then she was giggles of me cleaning her then i stopped cleaning and then i was blushing hot again then she turned to me

jasiri: are you ok

Nathan: i need you to- *gulp* lay on your back to clean you stomach

jasiri: *blushing* ok

she lay down then i grabbed more soap and put it on her belly, she was liking it was a soft pur so i looked at her with a smile after cleaning her she jumped out of the shower and she handed me a towel and wrap it around my waist, i petted her head she smiled so we went to my room anf i put on underwear and went to bed but jasiri was sitting and looking at me

Nathan: what

jasiri: *blushing* can i... sleep with you

Nathan: *blushing* s- sure

then she jumped on the bed and cuddled up next to me after that we both went to sleep

in the morning my alarm went off and i pressed the snooze button and put on clothes to get ready for the day then i went into the kitchen to eat a hot pocket so i pit it in the microwave for a minute and after finished cooking it i sta down and start eating it then madoa woke up and walked up to me and i turned to her

Nathan: oh hey madoa

madoa: hello

i opened a chair for her and she sat down on the chair

madoa: i wanted to thank you for helping my sister, leader and my cubs

Nathan: you're a mother

madoa: hmm mmm

Nathan: wow nice, you must the pretty mother they have

madoa: *blushing* thank you

then the phone went off and all the hyenas including jasiri woke up from the sound so i answered the phone and it was the professor again

Nathan: what is it professor

professor chadwick: i have found two unknown signals in the pridelands, 50 miles from you

Nathan: thanks *hangs up and ran out the ran then flu to the signal*

when i went to the signals it was the fake gods from dbs (dragon ball super) Nathan Black (me in blacks clothing) and zamasu, they were looking for me to kill me but the lion Guard beat me before i went there first

Nathan Black: oh it looks like some animals are wanting to die

they float down to the ground in front the guard

kion: what are you doing here in the pridelands humans

zamasu: well it looks like you don't have any respect to a god do you mortal

fuli: you're a god, yeah right

they were mad of what she said so black was getting ready to blasted her but i kicked him out of the way then he crashed into the rock, i turned to zamasu and started fight him

Nathan: ZAMASU!!!!!!! *turns into Super Saiyan and fight him* ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

when i was still fighting jasiri and madoa came to see, then jasiri saw me in Super Saiyan form fighting for my life then the guard went up to them

kion: jasiri what are you doing here it's dangerous here

jasiri: kion, the one in yellow hair with us

bunga: what

ono: what do you mean

jasiri: i helped him and he helped me so now we're even and now friends

bakc to me and zamasu, i was kicking his ass

Nathan: YYYYEEEAAAAA!!!!!! *punched in the gut*

then he punched me back then black attacked me for behind with a kick then they both attacked me with a couple of punchs and kicks that launched me to a tree

Nathan: *turns into Super Saiyan Blue* H

HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looking at then but there attention was at the guard then i used instant transmation and appeared in-between them and the guard* what are you doing here zamasu

Nathan Black: oh we're here to find and kill you and then continuing the zero mortal plan

Nate: you won't have you way zamasu *flu down and stand next to me then does Vegeta's battle stance* hmm it's been a while since we have fought together haven't we

Nathan: yeah it has *does a goku battle stance*

i powered up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and Nate went to Golden Nate then we both charged at them and started wreaking them after we kicked there ass's they retreated, so we powered down and walked to the guard

to be continued


	4. the story and return of a friendship

Nathan: you guys good

jasiri: yeah but i have a question, how did have flames around you and you hair change

Nate: you want to tell them or i will have to

Nathan: ok so i turned to the legendary warrior for a thousand years of a tale, it's called Super Saiyan, you attend it by losing your loving ones then you rage turned to power, legend has it when you become a Super Saiyan you will a lot of energy and power then there are more levels to Super Saiyan and every time you fight you'll grow stronger every time

kion: woah

fuli: does that mean it's stronger then kion's roar

Nathan: mmm show me how strong it is and it might be

jasiri: are you sure with this

Nathan: yeah, let's do it

so i was in position then kion used his roar at me and it did pack a punch, i turned Super Saiyan and it was stronger then the roar, so i powered down

Nathan: i must that I'm impressed but Super Saiyan is more powerful than the roar

kion: I'm impressed too

Nathan: thanks kion *turned to the hyenas* ok girls let's go back to the others

hyenas: ok

so they hopped on my back then i used instant transmission to teleport back to the house and everyone was worried about me

Nathan: yo

then everyone was looking at us with worried or sad faces

ashanti: where have you been, we were all worried about you

Nathan: so you do care about me

ashanti blushed then i told them the story of where we were they after the 10 minute explanation we all decided to watch Drake and Josh for an hour then ashanti wanted to talk to me so we both went to my room to have the conversation

Nathan: what do you want talk about

ashanti: *blushing* well i wanting to thank you for helping my clan with shelter and food

Nathan: hey it's no problem

i sat down and pet her head with her giggling which that means she likes it so i stopped and sat down on my bed upset then ashanti jumped on my bed, she put her paw on my shoulder worried

ashanti: are you ok

Nathan: tell your clan to meet me outside in 2 minutes *walked out the door*

so after 2 minutes the hyenas were outside because i wanted to show them something

jasiri: what's going on

Nathan: you'll figure it out, HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA *turns to Super Saiyan* HHHHHHYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA *yellow aura was surrounding me* so this a what you called Super Saiyan but jasiri madoa and the guard saw me transform

jasiri: and I'm starting to like it

Nathan: this is not only thing sweetheart

jasiri blushing again and hides her face in embarrassment

Nathan: *whispers- that's cute* now like i was saying that there more levels of a Super Saiyan but I'll show you guys one more transformation but my energy is low HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *turned to Super Saiyan Blue* HYAH i guess you know what this is

jasiri: is it Super Saiyan blue

Nathan: bingo or you can call it ssgss or Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan

the hyenas gave me a confused look on there faces

Nathan: it's part of the legend

jasiri madoa and ashanti: oh ok

later with the guard kion was thinking about me about being stronger than him so his sister: kiara and his parents came in and was worried about him

simba: son are you ok

he turned to his father

kion: huh oh yeah i fine dad

bunga: no you not you met that human snd he was stronger than the roar

fuli ono and beshte: BUNGA!!!!

bunga: opps sorry

then simba was angry and look at his son

simba: kion where is he now

kion: i think his in the outlands

simba: bring him here tomorrow and no buts

later with me and the hyenas in the house, jasiri was cuddling next to me on the couch so it was cute that i petted her then someone knocked on the door, i got up off the couch and answered the door, it was kion and the lion guard with sad faves on them

Nathan: what's wrong guys

kion: well... my father wants to have a conversation with you on pride rock right now please

i turned to the hyenas with sad grins but i have to go

Nathan: take me to your father

after 30 minutes off walking we finally are at pride rock, the lionesses looked at me with a shocked face cause i think they know me but before we went inside the cave the lionesses surrounded, sniffing, and rubs against me

lioness #1: you smell familiar

lioness #2: you reminded me of someone

lioness #3: are you here to help us

lioness #4: are you a Saiyan

lioness #5: you're here to talk to simba

then i was so confused with them questioning me so i told them to stop

Nathan: ok that's enough *unleashes my potential that pushed then a few feet away* now please let me refresh my memory

then simba nala and kiara came out of the cave and saw me with while aura surrounding me then i powered it down and started talking deep breaths so they walked to me

simba and nala: Nathan

Nathan: simba, nala *then my memory came back me* oh my God it's you

so we were excited to see each other for a long time, i have been friends with them since they were little cubs after that i hugged them im joy

simba: hows the life been treating you

Nathan: hell

nala: what do you mean you a hero everywhere

Nathan: because a supreme Kai in training in the future use the Super dragon balls to use my body against me and now he's trying to kill me now they are both the same person: zamasu and now there's something i didn't knew before

simba: and what is that

Nathan: my brother

to be continued...


	5. the past storyline and the happening

simba and nala: WHHHHAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

the lionesses and guard gasped of that i have a long lost brother of mine

Nathan: let me tell the story if what happened, ok so when i was 6 years old me, my brother, and my parents were going on a family vacation in California by at half way there we had to stop for gas then we walked inside the gas station

flashback*

dad: ok kids go find a drink because were not going to stop if you need to go to the bathroom or we need more gas

both: ok dad

Nathan (narrator): so me and my brother got Gatorade bottle but after we went to our dad two robbers was at the cash register stealing money and using my mom as a hostage then me and my brother had to hide because they had pistols and shotguns, then my brother dropped something and the robbers turned to us

robber #1: you kids come here now

Nathan (narrator): we turned to our dad

dad: listen to the gentleman kids

Nathan (narrator): before we went to the robber, the cops came to arrest the robbers, so the one using mom as a hostage walked out the door and yelled at the cops

robber #2: PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN OR THIS BITCH DIES

Nathan (narrator): so the cops put there guns down but one of the rookies tried to shoot him but he missed then the robber pulled the trigger and killed my mom after i saw my mother's die my angry took controlled and then lighting happening and cause a thunderstorm after that i was so pissed then i turned into Super Saiyan, the blast energy destroyed the gas station and walking out of it very mad and the robbers started to shoot me

robber #1: YOU FREAK *shooting at me but it does no effect to me*

Nathan: *quietly* how dare you

robbers: what

Nathan: *yelling out loud* HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!! *yell while my aura was growing in strength* HYAH

Nathan (narrator): i changed at them and punch them to death, after that they died and i turned to the station, running at it and moving the fallen building, and my dad was alive but my brother was not found after that me and my dad was took by the cops to the police department and told us questions about the happenings at the gas station then after 8 years later my dad died of heart cancer i was the only member of my family alive then professor chadwick took me in and after the years wity him i had a nice life with new friends but i still continued to train to get stronger and now here we are now

the lionesses was shocked and sad about my backstory, so i sat down in a rock because every time I tell that story i would get upset then simba nala and the other lionesses were trying to make me feel better by nuzzling and licking me then nate goku and vegeta arrived because they are wanting to train with me but i didn't feel like it

Goku: hey man want to train

Nathan (sad voice): no goku I don't feel like training right now

Vegeta: is it you said your backstory

Nate smacked vegeta in the head, then Nathan Black and zamasu arrived as well because they wanted a rematch from before

Black: you barbaric Saiyans, you'll pay for your action against a god

Nathan: *grunting in rage* you not a god, YOU JUST ANOTHER PERSON THAT'S WANTS TO DIE BY MY HAND * yelling and turned Super Saiyan Blue then i changed at black with my full power but zamasu tried to attack me but nate took care of him

Nathan: ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

i did rabid punch attack that were launching at black then he took the upper advance then he punched me and did numerous attack at me, i crashed i to the ground in pain then black tried ti finished the fight with a strong attack

Black: kaaaa... meeee... haaaa... meeee... *fires the rose Kamehameha* HAAAAAAAAAA

Nathan: you not going to destroy my home, FINAL KAMEHAMEHA *fires the attack and it over powered it so then black going killed in attack then i turned to zamasu fighting Golden Nate, then he punched him away and he did a black Kamehameha and fires at him then i teleported infront of him and blocked away the attack away then me and Nate did a attack together

zamasu: KAMEHAMEHA *FIRES*

Nate FINAL SHINE

Nathan: KAMEHAME...

both: HAAAAA!!!!!!! *fires*

then both beam attacks struggle against each other but i had the trick up my sleeve

Nathan: KAIOKEN *turned to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken*

then our attack grew bigger and it killed zamasu so after zamasu died we powered down our powers, i passed out and crashed into the ground, so simba picked me up and took me to the cave to relax and wait to walk up

later at the cave

nala: what happened to him

Nate: he used too much energy that made him pass out, so he'll wake up for about 20-30 minutes

Goku: how do you know this

Nate: because he has done this before, now we'll just have to wait for him to wake up

after 25 minutes of being unconscious, i finally woke up with a bad headache then everyone looked at me, nala ran and hugged me like a worried mother and she broke it up then i stood up

nala: you feeling better

Nathan: a little but im still kicking

simba: well at least your still doing ok

Nathan: thanks for the advice simba *stood up* well i guess i should head back to the house

Nate: what do you mean house dude

Nathan: oh i placed a house in the outlands, so no one can know where im living

Nate: clever

Nathan: thanks but goku and vegeta, you guys should head back to the other we'll call you guys if we need help

Goku: ok man

Vegeta puts his hand in Goku's shoulder

Vegeta: ok kakarot I'm ready

then goku used instant transmission, he and Vegeta teleported back to there home

Nathan: well i guess we should head on home as well *turned to simba, nala, the guard, and the rest of the lionesses* see you guys tomorrow *Nate has his hand on my shoulder and then teleported back to the house*


	6. surprised kiss and the other clan

me and Nate teleported back to the house, the hyenas were watching TV then ashanti turned to us

ashanti: Nathan *she said in surprised*

then the hyenas turned to us with smiles on there faces then i saw no sign of jasiri

Nathan: hey where's jasiri

madoa: she's in your room crying because she thinks that you were killed by simba and the lionesses

Nathan: ok *turned to Nate* Nate make yourself at home and do a introducing to the hyenas

Nate: ok man

so Nate introduced himself to the hyenas but i was looking for jasiri in my room, she was sitting on my bed sheading tears of sadness but she didn't knew but i hugged her from behind, she turned to me and then sheaded tears of joy so he hugged me, she let go of the hug

jasiri: i thought simba would kill you

Nathan: actually i known simba when he was a cub

jasiri: really

Nathan: yeah

then something came to jasiri's mind that got me speechless

jasiri: Nathan

Nathan: yes

jasiri: the first time i met, you were a nice and cool guy and i felt something that might get you speechless but i love you

i was blushing madly deeply but then i got ahold of myself snd looked at her then she pinned me on the bed i was blushing hard and she was blushing lightly

Nathan: w- w- w- w- what are you doing

then jasiri kissed me on the lips with a lot of love and feelings for me so i decided to join the tongue action with her so we made out for 10 seconds then we broke it up after that we started cuddling with each other and slept through the night

the next morning me and jasiri both woke up and went in the kitchen to eat breakfast so we had the cereal: life after breakfast we both went to the pridelands to meet king and queen with the lion guard so we after we arrived there simba started growling at her

Nathan: woah woah calm down simba, she's a friend of mine

simba: what do you mean

Nathan: when i returned to the pridelands, jasiri helped me get back to you

then he calmed down

simba: oh ok well any of friend of Nathan is a friend of mine

jasiri: thank you sir but my clan has being take care of someone

nala: who

Nathan: me, i have been helping jasiri's clan for a little bit and i think that there starting to like me for helping them

simba: well at least your helping the good hyenas

Nathan: heh well it's no big deal *then my scouter went off because it find a couple of powerful energy levels in the southern part of the pridelands* hmm that's weird

kion: what is the problem

Nathan: im getting unusual powerful energy levels on the other side of jasiri's clan

jasiri: the other lions

Nathan: what do you mean

jasiri: use you instant transmission at the energy source and take me with you

Nathan: ok

so me and jasiri teleported to the other side of the outlands and there was Nathan Black, he was still alive and he wanted revenge but he wanted a target practice before he set off, he has beatin the group of lioness then he turned to a young female: vitani, so he was going to kill her

Black: KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAA *fires the rose Kamehameha*

the beam wqs closed to the young adult but i teleported in front of her and the beam so i saved her by blocking the attack then moved it away

Nathan: HYYYAAH *explosion happened in the background* what are you doing here Black

Black: I HERE FOR MY REVENGE ON YOU AND USE THESE BITCHS FOR TARGET PRACTICE

Nathan: you psychopath *turned to Super Saiyan Blue* I'll kill you once and for all

so i teleported in front of him and punched him through the face, so he turned Super Saiyan Rose and trys to fight me but his was weaker in the last fight then the girls started looking at me fighting him but i had a chance to kill him, he fell down on the ground and flying backwards on the ground and stops

Nathan: *powers up while yelling* FINAL KAMEHAME... HAAAAAAA!!!! *fires the attack at black and finally he is dead once and for all* hehehe looks like immortality was just for show for you

then i felt pain in my chest because he stabbed me in my left rib cage then i fell down in the ground forward in pain, jasiri came to me and sees me in pain, she was crying because she thinks that was going to die but she had the bag of senzu beans and she was going to place it my mouth but she put the beam in her mouth and kissed me in the lips that made the lionesses surprised, i coughed in pain then i sat up with another headache then she hugged me in happiness and i hugged back then vitani walked up to us but jasiri was growling at her

Nathan: hold on *standing up and looked at the lioness* your wanting an explanation do you

vitani: yes please

Nathan: ok *i explained everything to vitani and the other lionesses and they were surprised of the whole story i have sad so it was getting late and i had to back to the house with jasiri then i turned to the girls

Nathan: how about we talk again tomorrow

vitani: ok

i used instant transmission with jasiri back at the house and we went to my room to chill but jasiri wanted to do something then i had an idea

Nathan: oh i have an idea *go on Netflix to watch a movie but i asked jasiri of what choice of movie selection to choose* what do want to watch

jasiri: umm how about... a horror flick

Nathan: ok *puts in a horror animal movie: primeval, it's about a big rogue crocodile was on a rampage on africa then after the movie ashanti and madoa came into my room to tell me something* what's up

ashanti: vitani is at the door

Nathan: what why

madoa: because she wants to talked to you and it gets worse

Nathan: what

ashanti: her pack is with her

Nathan: damn it, ok i talk to them

i was walking to the door, opened it, walked outside, and closed the door behind me then i sat on a rock to talk to them

Nathan: ok 1: how the hell did you find me

vitani: i smell your sense and it was nice

Nathan: *blushing a little* now 2: what are you doing here

zira: i wanted to thank you for saving my daughter

Nathan: oh it was nothing it's what I do

vitani: one more thing

Nathan: what's that

vitani: can me and my clan stay with you

Nathan: what

to be continued...


	7. other house and two new Saiyans

Nathan: why do you want to live with me

vitani: because he helped the hyenas, so we wanted to do the something with us

Nathan: vitani i would love too but the house is not big for all of you *then an idea popped up* actually i have an idea *pulls a capsule, toss it, and appears another house and it was connected to the house i put out* bam another house for you girls to stay but don't worry the houses are both connected with each other

so then me and the lionesses entered the second house and it was the same thing as the other one but it was flipped over and thats why it was connected

vitani: wow so this is a human's home

then i realized that the lionesses doesn't know that I'm a Saiyan

Nathan: uh actually i not a human, i am actually a Saiyan wairror

zira: a what

i explained the Saiyan story then the door to the other house opened and it was jasiri that opened it

jasiri: they wanted to stay

Nathan: yeah eheheheh

she shuts the door then i went my room but the lionesses jumped on the couch, but zira and vitani was looking at the almost closed door in my room, they saw me with no shirt then they blushed and looked away for a minute then i walked out of the room with a shirt and shorts on so i sta down on the couch and I was picking a movie to watch and i put in animal (an unknown killer creature), the half way in the movie vitani cuddles and sleeps next to my right and zira did the same thing but on my right, it was cute and adorable then after the movie it was almost 10:00 pm so then both of the sleeping lionesses can't walk up

Nathan: hey girls can you carry zira and vitani into my bed

lioness #1: yes

Nathan: thanks

so the other girls carries vitani and zira into my room and placed them on my bed then the other lionesses sleeping on the bedroom floor so i took off my shirt and slept with zira and vitani, but both girls cuddling up to me and i was sleeping in the middle

the next morning me zira and vitani were having a conversation about the hyenas

Nathan: ok girls i met a decision, so you will have to be friends with the hyenas

vitani and zira: ok we'll do it

after an hour of having lionesses and hyenas being together was getting very well now but an explosive happened near pride rock, the lionesses and hyenas were scared then i fly over there

jasiri: NATHAN

jasiri screamed my name for a distance and when i arrived at the location of the explosion, i sensed a lot of dark energy and another saiyan wairror, when i land i saw the simba and the lion guard were in a battle stance and when i turned to my left there was broly (dragon ball super) and cumber the evil saiyan, Cumber wanted to fight the strongest wairror in the pridelands but broly didn't want to do it then i went in-between the guard and Saiyans

Nathan: what do you think your doing to this land rogue Saiyans

cumber: hmm, you have a strong battle feeling inside you

broly walked past cumber and turned to him

broly: i don't want to do this anymore, you are hurting innocent animals and i will stop you *powering up and turned into his Super Saiyan power* NOW YOU WILL DIE HYAH *charges at cumber but he punched him away* AHHHHHHH

Nathan: BROLY *turned to cumber and turns to Super Saiyan Blue and changes at cumber* HYAH *punching him over and over again* ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

my punches was doing a little damage to his body then he grabbed me by the neck and chocking me then two unknown figures kicked him in the head, i crashed into the ground and opened my eyes a little bit and it was Goku and Vegeta that saved me then goku went to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and vegeta went to Super Saiyan Blue evolution, then they charge at him, throwing punches but got wrecked by Cumber then pushed back and doing a dual attack

Vegeta: FINAL

Goku: KAMEHAME

Both: HAAAAAAA *fires final Kamehameha at cumber and did a good amount of damages then cumber retreated

Goku: it looks like that he got away *powers down*

Vegeta: *powers down* yeah but he was strong than last time *looks at me* kid

both Saiyans rushed at me and helped me up, goku gave me a senzu beam then i stood up and walked to broly

Nathan: hey thanks for helping me saving the animals

broly: *powers down* you are welcome and i didn't wanted to see animal get hurt because of a stupid battle reason

Nathan: hmm i see now why he was here

then Goku and Vegeta walked up to us

Goku: hey broly

broly: hello kakarot

Vegeta: what are you doing here with that other saiyan

broly: he dragged me in here to kill harmless things but i tried to stop him but i was too weak

i put my hand on his shoulder

Nathan: at least you try doing the right thing... bro

broly: ...bro

Nathan: yeah like partners, pals, friends, and comrades who helps and saves the innocent

broly smiles at me then looks at simba and walks up to him but simba was growling at him

broly: I'm sorry that i tried to kill you, i was thinking straight

simba: and why should i apologize to you

Nathan and Nala: SIMBA

simba: ok i forgive you but why were with him

broly: because he told me that we were going to kill rogue criminals but he lied to me

and then everyone was sad of that story, i had an idea

Nathan: hey broly

he turned to me

Nathan: how about you come to my place for a while until we handle the dark saiyan

broly: ok

then i used instant transmission while broly put his hand on my shoulder then i teleported with him back to the house jasiri and vitani turned to us with happy smiles on their faces

jasiri and vitani: NATHAN

everyone turned to and smiles at me then they at turned to broly

zira: who is your friend

Nathan: everyone this is broly *points at him*

everyone: hi broly

broly: ... oh um hi

Nathan: you feel nervous

broly: some times when i met new friends *his stomach was growling very loud and worse*

to be continued...


	8. animals cook? weird things happening

Nathan: are you hungry broly

broly: hmm

Nathan: well at least it 5:00 o'clock, i be making dinner in the meantime you can watch some TV and- ahhh *something pull to the ground* what the

jasiri: you *boop my nose* "watch tv" while me and vitani cook something

Nathan: hold on your are going to make something

vitani: yeah

Nathan: since when

vitani: when you left almost 6 hours ago

the girls went into the kitchen to cook something while me broly and everyone else was watching tv then after an hour of cooking it wad ready, me and broly turned and there was a shit load of food in their so we both ran to the food and eating it very fast then finished the food and got satisfied in an hour

Nathan: ahhhhh that was so f*king good dinner ever

jasiri: i told we can cook

Nathan: well it was as sweet as you girls

they both blushed like a tomato then it was almost 8:00 pm so jasiri and vitani dragged me into my room and told me something, the girls jumped on my bed and i sat down on the bed

vitani: nathan they is something we both we want to share with you

Nathan: and what is it

then jasiri scooted im front of me and kissed me on the lips then let's go

Nathan: what wha-

jasiri: you have the cutest reaction ever

then she pulled me for another kiss so i followed along with her but she let go and vitani kissed me on the cheek then the lips after that the girls went under the covers with their heads sticking out and i did the same thing but i was in the middle of the bed then they both kissed me on the cheek for a nice sleep then we all went to sleep

the next morning i walked out of the bedroom and sees the lionesses and hyenas were cuddling against together with broly, i smiled at them so i decided to walk outside and do some training, i turned Super Saiyan and started teleporting and started punching the air for training until broly wakes uo up and joins my training, so after 10 minutes of training by myself i sat down on a rock to chill down for a bit then zira walks to see me and gave me a bottle of water

zira: here *throws the bottle*

Nathan: thanks *drinks the whole bottle* ah that was good

zira: listen, after you saved my daughter she's starting to how feeling for you

Nathan: yeah i know, she told me last night

zira: oh but one thing

Nathan: what

zira: you do anything to make her unhappy and i will kick your ass and kill you

Nathan: noted

then zira went back to the house and broly walked outside to train

Nathan: you ready

broly: yes

so we started training with each other for half an hour then we started to get serious

Nathan: *turns Super Saiyan Blue* HYAHHHHHHHHHH

broly: *turns to his Super Saiyan form* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

then we both used our energy power against each other and almost try destroy the pridelands and after an hour of training we both got tired and powered down then we got back to the house and drank a lot of water, i took off my upper part of my suit cause i was sweating then the girls came and comfort me with cuddles

jasiri: how did your guys training go

broly: it went ok

vitani: good and why you guys started screaming and loud explosions happening

Nathan: oh it's because we went into our full power

after the conversation someone was knocking on the door, so i answered the door and it was Goku and Vegeta

Nathan: oh hey guys

Goku: hey man, we sensed your energy, we're you guys in trouble or training

Nathan: training

Vegeta: i told you moron, it's not like cumber was going to attack them

Nathan: want to come in

Goku: sure

then they both walked in and sat down on the couch and we started to have a conversation with them for about the evil Saiyan then after the long talk we decided to meet simba and nala about the talk we had earlier and after we arrived to pride rock we went to talk to simba and nala and they were worried about it then someone happened, Cumber returned for a rematch

cumber: FIGHT ME *powering up while yelling then turned Super Saiyan*

Nathan: what the f*k *turns Super Saiyan Blue and charged at him* HYAHHHHHHH

i punched him back and Nate joined the fight and turned Golden

Nathan and Nate: ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT

throwing punching at him* AHHH

he grabbed us and punched us to the ground then Goku and Vegeta joined the fight

Goku: HAAAA *turns Super Saiyan Blue*

Vegeta: HYAH *turns Super Saiyan Blue evolution* your fighting me *changed at him and started punching him* ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT* then gets punched in the gut and crashed in the ground*

Goku: VEGETA *turned to cumber* NOW YOUR GOING TO FIGHT ME, ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT *gets punched five times and crashed into a pile of rocks*

then cumber turned to simba and nala and charged at them and crashed at the floor and both lions went flying amd landed on there feet

cumber: weakling

then someone punched him away from pride rock and it was xeno Goku and Vegeta that turned Super Saiyan 4

xeno Goku: let's go Vegeta

xeno Vegeta: whatever kakarot

both charged at cumber and cumber beated them to the ground so they did a fusion attack

xeno Vegeta: BIG BANG

xeno Goku: KAMEHAME

both: HAAAAA *fires the big bang Kamehameha at cumber and it did half damage to him*

so after the attack they would have to work together to end this fight

xeno Goku and Vegeta: fu... sion... HA!!! *turns to Super Saiyan 4 gogeta*

gogeta: i not Goku or Vegeta, I'm the man that will destroy let's fight

to be continued...


	9. the new power

they both charged at each other while punching at once, so i was standing up looking at the fight so i decided to join the fight

Nathan: HAAAAAAA *turns Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10, then i teleported and punched him away, i looked at gogeta and we both nodded at each other* we are going to finish once and for all

we both changed at him and punching at him then he had an opening and pushed us away and charged at me then beat ne to the ground then i turned into something that surprised the Saiyans

Nathan: HAAAAAAAAA

i was powering up then a bright light appeared and everyone closed there eyes and then opened them again, everyone was surprised of a miracle that was happening

Cumber: what... is... this... power

Nathan: hmm i guess you can call this Super Saiyan Blue 3

then the regular Goku and Vegeta were surprised as well and Vegeta was pissed at me then smilies

Vegeta: well he has found a way to surpassed the both of us

Goku: yeah his power is amazing from us

Vegeta: hey kakarot look

they both looked at gogeta

Goku: isn't that

Vegeta: yeah our other versions of us, and I guess we should fuse as well

Goku: Vegeta, hmm i guess your right

they both put the potora ear rings on different ears and turned into vegito

vegito: all right let's do it *turned Super Saiyan Blue* bring it one

vegito and gogeta charged at cumber but with both of there strengths together would half amount of power, as they were fight i did a finishing move

Nathan: KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAA *fires the Kamehameha at cumber and it was super effective then i charged at him* HYAH, ATATATATATATAT ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT *throwing tons of power punches at him then i was going to kill him* vegito gogeta *they both stand next to me* let's finish this

vegito: FINAL

gogeta: BIG BANG

Nathan: KAMEHAME

all: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

we fired the final big bang Kamehameha at cumber and it was too much strength for him and then he turned into dust and then died, then jasiri, vitani, zira, madoa, and ashanti came to the scene, so me vegito and gogeta landed down to the ground then vegito and gogeta turned back into Goku and Vegeta and xeno Goku and Vegeta

Goku: wow to think you can combine Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan 3

Nathan: yeah i feel so f*king wonderful

Vegeta: you might as well turn back to normal

Nathan: ok *turned back to normal* and thanks for helping us Goku and Vegeta

xeno Goku: your welcome, well come on Vegeta

then xeno Vegeta put his hand on xeno Goku's shoulder and then both teleported to the time nest

Goku: it's actually kinda well to see yourself

Vegeta: your not the only one who has that reaction

Nathan: hehehehehe

then the girls came us and me Goku and Vegeta turned to the girls

Nathan: hey what's up girls

madoa: what that you with long blue hair

Nathan: yeah

vitani: does it have a name

Nathan: it's Super Saiyan Blue 3 and its really strong

ashanti: can you show us

vitani: yeah

zira: show us

jasiri: it would be nice to show us

the girls: yeah

Nathan: ok ok HAAAAAAAAAAAAA *turned Super Saiyan Blue* YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA *then turned into Super Saiyan Blue 3 then standing* hmm well you do you think about this

jasiri and vitani were blushing then zira madoa and ashanti were looking at them

ashanti: so you girls like it

glass breaking sound inserted*

jasiri hide her face in embarrassment

vitani: WHAT

madoa: well then

then zira madoa and ashanti started gigging then laughing like hell, jasiri looked at me and she saw me with a smirk on my face

Nathan: i know that was going to happen

then the girls looked at me and i took of my body part of my suit, all the girls were blushing like hell when they saw my 4 back

Nathan: like what you see

they all nodded in agreement and i laughed then Vegeta smacked me in the head then powered down to normal and the girls were snapped out off a trance

Nathan: ow what was that for

Vegeta: stop flirting with your girlfriends

Nathan: which one

Vegeta: ALL OF THEM

then all the girls blushed very very hard amd went unconscious

Nathan: nice going vegeta

Vegeta: me if you haven't showed you muscle this wouldn't have happened

Goku: now now guys don't start fighting now and i thought we were on a team

then Nate join us for the conversation

Nate: Goku's right why are guys fighting, i thought you guys were friends

Nathan: yeah let's just forget all the fighting and just return home

everyone agrees with me, so Goku and Vegeta teleported back to capsule corporation then me, the girls, and Nate teleported back to the house in the outlands and after 30 minutes later jasiri and vitani walked in my room with a question

vitani: Nathan

Nathan: yes

jasiri and vitani: do you love us both *gave me cute eyes and begging stance at me*

Nathan: yeah i love the both of you girls

then the girls both blushed like a tomato, i took off my clothes and underwear which made the girls even harder than before and fall asleep in too much blushing then i teleported to the bathroom and used the shower for about another 30 minutes then when i teleported back to my room the girls were laying sideways of the bed with a sexy looks on there faces, i was blushing a lot

jasiri: come here big boy *moving her pointer finger back and forth*

i walked up to the girls and grabbed me onto the bed and rubbed their body against mine then they grabbed lipstick and put it on there lips and gave kiss marks on my face and torso

vitani: you liked it didn't you

Nathan: yes

then i wash my face and torso because of the kiss marks and then me and the girls went under the covers in the bed and went to sleep but jasiri kissed me on the lips and vitani followed for a another night sleep

to be continued...


	10. private scene with final battle & secne

in the morning the girls were having a conversation of should have there to mate

vitani: ok we to see who can have nathan to mate with

jasiri: ok

vitani: it have to be the who knows the longest

then i walked up to them and heard about their conversation, they turned to me

Nathan: that would be jasiri bur it doesn't matter because i have two beautiful mate of mine

then the girls both blushed

jasiri and vitani: you would mate the both of us

Nathan: exactly and should we start

the girls both blushed like a red tomato then we all went into my room and closed the door

Nathan: so how should we start this

jasiri: you're asking us

Nathan: yeah- nevermind

then i put out my clothes and landed on the bed then the girls jumped on the bed with me, then they spread they legs and show me they pussys then i realized that they were both in heat

vitani: like what you see

Nathan: yeah i do

then i wiped out my dick and put inside vitani's pussy first and going back and forth

vitani: *panting* Nathan... please... make me... cum

then i pulled out my dick

Nathan: not yet, catch your breath for a minute *then moved to jasiri* you ready

jasiri: a little

then i thrustes my dick into her pussy, going back and forth

jasiri: *panting* Nathan... satisfied... me with... your... penis

and i pulled it out again

Nathan: not yet

then i told vitani to be on top of jasiri and finished it and used a magic power to clone my penis and thrusted both of the sexy females

jasiri and vitani: *panting really loud* please... mate... with... USSSSSS!!!!!

Nathan: girls... I'm gonna... *then i bust my load and filled the girls with my sperm after that i lay down on the bed with jasiri on the right and vitani on the left* that was the most awesome moment of my life

then we all went to sleep and in the morning i was having regrets about last night, then zira madoa and ashanti walked to me with angry looks on their faces

zira: we heard your little private time with the girls

Nathan: i knew that they were going to be load as hell

ashanti: and we want to get you something and i hope your prepare for it

i closed my eyes and used my arms to cover myself but zira out her paw on my head with a smile on her face and i was confused

zira: thanks for being the mate of vitani

madoa: and jasiri

Nathan: well i knew that and they were heat because of my body

30 minutes later another foe appears at the pridelands and his energy was beyond imagination and it was Goku from another dimension and he is a demon but people called him demon Goku

demon Goku: ahh the pridelands it's so pretty but it will soon be destroy by me and broly

this broly with demon goku with his student, they are both are from a different dimension, then i teleported to the large energy surge with Nate and Goku and Vegeta and xeno Goku and Vegeta arrived

Nathan: what the- another goku

demon Goku: it demon goku and this is dark broly

dark broly: kakarot... KAKAROT

then the real broly arrives to the scene and transforms to his full power Super Saiyan form and they both fight while xeno Goku and Vegeta was following him and turned Super Saiyan 4 and started punching him then turned into gogeta meanwhile with me and the other fighters

Nathan: what are you doing here

demon Goku: is it obvious, I'm here to destroy your world with the pridelands

Nate: what did you say *turned Golden

Goku: we won't let you, HAAAAAA *turned to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken*

Vegeta: we'll stop you here and now, YAAAAAAAA *turned to Super Saiyan Blue*

Nathan: *yelling while turning to Super Saiyan blue* let's go everyone

everyone: yes

so we all charged at demon Goku but we all not strong enough to handke him then trunks appears with a familiar figure with him, it was Nathan Black

Nathan: Black

Black: *turned to Super Saiyan rose and charges at demon Goku and kicked him in the gut and striked him away* you guys ok

Nathan: yeah a little but do you have a plan

Black: yeah but Nate Goku and Vegeta need to districted him for a while because me and you are going to do the fusion dance

Nathan: that's... a great plan

so me and Black landed on the ground and preformes the fusion dance then everyone else started fighting demon Goku

with broly and gogeta they were about to kill dark broly

broly: OMEGA BLASTER *fires a giant energy ball at dark broly*

gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA *fires the ultimate attack at dark broly*

then dark broly dies of the overpowering energy blast attack, gogeta went back to xeno Goku and Vegeta and then they all flu to our direction and help Nate trunks Goku and Vegeta

Nathan and Black: fu... sion...HAAAA *turned to myself with gogeta's clothing because me and Black is the same person and then turned Super Saiyan Blue*

Nathan and Black: alright let's finish this *charges at him and throws punches at him and then crashed into the ground and turned to Super Saiyan Blue 3 and landed on the ground*

demon Goku: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Nathan and Black: it's over, FINAL KAMEHAMEHA *fires the Kamehameha wave and kills demon goku and we both defusioned*

Nathan: hey thanks for the help black

Black: you're welcome man

then Black and trunks returned back to the Future then xeno Goku and Vegeta went back to the time next and Goku and Vegeta return home then me nate amd broly went back to the house, the lionesses and hyenas looked at me with a happy and worried looks on there faces

Nathan: what

zira: take a look for yourself

Nathan: *walking* i don't see what the problem- *gasped and sees jasiri and vitani pregnant* holy shit, IM GOING TO BE A FATHER

everyone cheered and celebrates the night of the new babies, the next morning at 1:00 jasiri gave birth to 3 pups and vitani gave birth to 2 cubs

Nathan: heheheh

4 months later the kids were in the age of simba when he was a cub, they were playing with each other then Nate came and wanted to train with me, so we both standed on rocks with jasiri madoa zira and ashanti standing next to the kids

Nathan: it been a while since I have trained with you *does a Goku fight pose and turns Super Saiyan Blue*

Nate: yeah and I'm happy to do it again *does a Vegeta fight pose and turned Golden*

Nathan (narrating): so after that adventure i had in africa, it was a lot of fun with animals and some intense scenes if fighting but f*k it you know

we both changed at each other

Nathan (narrating): well she all later

The End


End file.
